Better Than Revenge
by g i r l.with.the.s c y t h e
Summary: "You are the heir to this company. She is nothing more than a tool." —AU— Rufus/Cissnei


**WARNING:** AU.

｡ ｡ ｡ ｡

The room was dull and white, even as blank as one would assume the President's office wouldn't be. It was spacious and private, a desk sitting in the middle with a leather office chair pulled out from the bureau. Everything seemed to have a place; paperwork stacked neatly to the left, folders to the right, and a computer screen delicately placed in next to the pile of files. However, there was still a few things out of position; a single vanilla file, which had been opened, and two of the four people lingering inside.

This wasn't a place for children yet a pair stood, seeming to cling to one adult each. The boy, who happened to be slightly older than the girl, was positioned next to the man that looked too much like him. Same icy eyes and fair hair, there was no doubting that he was the Shinra heir. However, there was no connecting the other two, besides the navy suits that they wore and the blank expressions. In truth, the beneficiary of the company found it unnerving.

The large blond man made his way around the desk, abandoning his young son, and pulled the chair out. Once he'd been seated, he seized the file off the bureau and frowned. "She's young," he'd said, "younger than even my son."

"Only by two years," the other man said, placing his hand on the girl's shoulder. He could sense that she was nervous, having never met with the president before even though she'd been here for nearly two weeks. "As you can tell by the report, she'll do just fine."

"I can see that," he commented dryly as he eyed the brave little girl, who matched his gaze. "She passed?"

The man nodded faintly, "Not a perfect score but she certainly shows promise. After all, these are things that men more than twice her age struggle with. Intelligent as well, shown in her test scores. She will be a magnificent addition to the ranks."

"I can read, Verdot," the man virtually growled. He hadn't noticed how the girl flinched slightly, as did his heir. "She signed the paperwork with her codename, I presume."

"Yes."

"Shuriken." The President smirked and leaned forward, elbows rested on the desk and chubby chin on her folded hands. He added, "It was a bit earlier to have her rid herself of her name."

"I disagree," the Turk leader said. "It was crucial change that needed to be performed immediately."

"I see." The man turned to the boy, who still stood to the left of his desk, in the front. As if the child knew his father's eyes were on him, he turned slightly and attempted to meet the sinister gaze of the President. "Rufus, just what do you think?"

The boy didn't seem to know what to say, since he hadn't been paying much attention to the adults as he was too busy observing the little girl. It was rare that a child, anyone around his age, had been welcomed into the building so none could blame him. Well, maybe no one but his father. However, after years of living with the man, he knew what he wanted to hear and said it, "I suppose your right, father."

"Moron," Verdot had muttered, barely loud enough for the President and his heir to hear.

The girl, though, had heard but didn't understand. With the tension in the air, she had decided that it was best not to pry for answers to the questions that ran through her head; such as not understanding why the man that had taken her in was calling such a young child an idiot. She'd learned quickly, after watching an inquisitive young man be backhanded by the Turks leader, that there was no room for queries.

"Good boy," the President stated before turning his attention back to the pair across the room. "Parents?"

"Unknown. Obviously not interested in raising a child," was the response, "they had given her up at birth."

"And the orphanage?"

"She's been erased." The answer was cold and distant, it disturbed both children—Rufus a little less because he was used to it. "None of the other children seemed to understand what was going on, or even know of her."

"And the supervisor?"

"Brought in for interrogation. Katana is taking care of matters until I finish here, and we've placed a Shinra subordinate to take over until things can be worked out."

"How much is she asking for?"

"Uncertain at this point in time," he answered shortly. There was a frown from the President, then he added, "I will keep you updated."

"Relieve Katana of his duties, give him the girl, and speak to the director of the orphanage yourself."

"Of course, sir."

Nothing else was said, the pair of Turks walked out of the office and left the young heir and his father. The boy fidgeted and glanced from the door to the President, words on the tip of his tongue but his mind told him that he would be denied. The man noticed his son's squirming state and scowled. "What is it, boy?"

"May I go with them," the boy asked with wide eyes.

"Why would you want to?"

Silent for a moment, Rufus pondered the thought. The first thing that came to his mind had been that he didn't want to sit in this office all day with his father. He wanted to go out and play, and since the girl was his age, maybe they could occupy each other. He knew better, though, than to voice such things because it would only anger his father. Well, at least, the part about not wanting to be with him.

"I want to meet the new recruit properly," the eight year old heir stated, deciding that would be the best approach.

However, he knew it was wrong the moment his father was up out of the chair and had the young blond by his golden locks. The man sneered down at him, icy blues narrowed and he pulled the boy back. "You are the heir to this company. She is nothing more than a tool, street trash that came from some orphanage in Kalm. She is not to be your friend. You best stay away from her if you ever dream of inheriting this corporation!"

The boy whimpered and attempted to pry the hand from his hair, which ultimately failed. Tears laced his bottom lid but he fought them back; there was no way he was going to allow this man to see him cry, to know that he was hurting him. He took to glaring meekly, because there was no way an eight year old could give cruel looks in a situation like this, and muttered that he understood.

"Good boy," the man nearly cackled at his son. He released him with a push, taking his seat once more. "Now be a respectable son and destroy her personal file."

He just nodded, despite the ache in his head, and took the file off of the desk. He tucked it away in the custom suit that his father provided him with—he had to look presentable—and marched out of the room once he'd been waved off. This was the first time that Rufus Shinra would betray his father and go against his orders; the file stayed neatly tucked away, but moved to his bedroom. Treachery number two would be his attempts to befriend the girl.

｡ ｡ ｡ ｡

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This started out as a plot bunny that started nipping while I was working on the other new fic. I attempted to ignore it but I find this pairing quite interesting. I thought I'd give it a shot. Let me know what you think of it so far; keep in mind that this is just the prologue. Also, this story will follow pre-games and Before Crisis/Crisis Core.


End file.
